1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch sensor and a liquid crystal display having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a touch sensor configured to be disposed within a liquid crystal display panel and a liquid crystal display having the touch sensor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touch panel may be included in a display apparatus. A touch panel is a screen, which can detect the presence and location of a touch within the screen area. For example, a user can select an item displayed on a screen of the display apparatus using a finger, a hand, or an object, such as a stylus. The display apparatus may include a controller that is configured to detect a contact point through the touch panel. The controller receives information corresponding to the contact point as an input signal and operates the display apparatus according to the input signal. Since the display apparatus includes the touch panel, it does not require additional input devices (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, etc.).
A touch panel may be used along with a liquid crystal display (LCD). For example, the touch panel may be disposed on top of a liquid crystal display panel, which displays an image, to receive input information from a user and detect position information. However, if the touch panel is provided separately (e.g., on top) from the liquid crystal display panel, optical characteristics (e.g., brightness, a viewing angle, etc.) of the LCD may be lowered. Further, the thickness of the LCD may be increased to an undesirable size due to the additional thickness of the touch panel.
Thus, there is a need for a touch screen that can be incorporated within a liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display.